Peter Parker (Earth-2095)
History Early Life Starting High School Working at Oscorp Power Development The Death of Mary Parker Fallout Crashing at Wayne Manor Training with Bruce Spider-Man is Born Trivia *Peter Parker was born on February 26, 2036. As of 2052, he is 16. **Peter is a Pisces. **His due date was March 12, but he was born early. *Peter Parker is a characterization of his creator, Artemis Thorson. *Peter's full name is Peter Drake Parker. *Peter dreams of becoming an actor. However, he plans on maintaining his cover of working at Wayne Industries for as long as necessary. *Although Sentinels are able to tell the difference between humans and mutants, they view Peter as a mutant, despite multiple blood tests by both Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen, proving he's not. *Peter's favorite TV show is a romantic comedy titled About a Girl, which is very similar to previous shows such as Friends and How I Met Your Mother. *Peter's favorite movie is a movie from 2025 titled Best of Us starring Leonardo DiCaprio, Samuel L. Jackson, Cristin Milioti, James McAvoy, Jason Segel, Emma Stone, Chris Pine, Rose Byrne, and Tom Hiddleston. Peter has said that Cristin Milioti's character looks like Anna, but she doesn't see it. *Peter lost his virginity to Amanda Turner when he was 15. *Spider-Man has both saved the lives of every member of the Justice League and defeated them in combat. Both of these feats occurred at the same time, when he was trapped in the Fortress of Solitude while the League was being controlled by the alien Starro. He did this all without being able to contact Bruce or Oracle. *Even after cleaning up his act, Peter still loves to ride motorcycles. Although, he no longer participates in drag races, because he knows it upsets Anna. *Peter has proven fully capable of operating Green Lantern's ring. *Although Peter has faced off against versions of both the Joker and Bane, his equivalents to those villains are Green Goblin and Blackdog, respectfully. *Spider-Man has admitted to being attracted to Huntress, but she has denied being attracted to him. Contradicting her claims, she has kissed him twice and threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone. *Jean DeWolff has seen Spider-Man without his mask on, but since she doesn't know who Peter Parker is, she still doesn't know his secret identity. *Peter doesn't like to drink alcohol. He will, however, occasionally smoke marijuana after a battle to calm himself down. *The Justice League has been told by the time-traveling mutant, Cable, that Spider-Man is credited as being Earth's greatest superhero. None of them have told him about this discovery. *When Peter was little his favorite member of the Justice League was the Flash. *Peter wants to have four kids. He wants to name them Bruce, Mary, Amanda, and Drake. *Spider-Man has contingency plans to take down every current member of the Justice League. He also has a list of potential candidates to replace the Justice League should they ever perish or become evil. These candidates include Daredevil, Thor, Black Manta, Clayface, Velocity, Giant-Man, Wasp, Tony Stark and his Iron Giant, Wiccan, Hulkling, Black Panther, and both halves of Firestorm. *Peter has said that if there is ever a movie made about him, he wants to play himself. *''More to be added...'' Gallery Spidey (2095).png|Spider-Man in action Symbiote Spider-Man (2095).jpg|Symbiote costume Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-2095 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Electric Blasts Category:Camouflage Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Driving Category:Acting Category:Interrogation Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Combatant Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Stamina Category:Infrared Vision Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Healing Factor Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Investigation Category:Pheromone Release Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Characters Who Know Batman's Secret Identity (Earth-2095)